


The Veil

by anclrewminyard



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magnus Bane, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anclrewminyard/pseuds/anclrewminyard
Summary: Magnus raised his hand and Alec closed his eyes when he saw the ball of energy coming to his face. He kept his eyes closed for a while, waiting for the attack but felt nothing, he opened his eyes and froze when he saw a blue veil surrounding him and his movements.“What the..” Magnus started before growling and starting to create a second ball of energy, throwing it at Alec.The ball just touched the veil and ended up hitting a wall, destroying it slightly.





	The Veil

“It’s not the same Magnus anymore, Alec.” Isabelle said, her arms crossed, staring at her brother.

“I agree with Izzy, it’s just like Clary, when she was possessed by Jonathan, you know how it was.” Jace agreed, looking quickly at his girlfriend.

“And what do you want me to, huh? Just stand by and watch my husband being possessed by his father and starting to destroy New-York? He would never forgive himself for this, and I wouldn’t forgive myself to let him to do it too.” Alec said, looking at all the people around the table in the Ops Center.

Isabelle sighed while Simon just rubbed her back, Clary was thinking, biting her lips, Jace was looking expectantly at everyone, waiting for one of them to come up with a solution while playing with his stele. Luke had his arm around Maryse’s shoulder who was reading some of the latest reports about Magnus’ appearances in New-York and potential crimes that could be related to him but for the moment, nothing came up. Underhill and Aline were looking at Alec, a sad expression on their faces, worried and scared for their friend’s husband.

“Listen, I understand you all being worried for me, but I need to see him. I need to talk to him.” Alec said, putting one hand on the table.

“He will hurt you!” Jace yelled, raising his hands in the air.

“He won’t!” 

“How can you be so sure about that?! He’s possessed by his father and he’s a warlock!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Alec and Underhill asked at the same time.

Aline looked up at Underhill, just like everyone else, making the blonde blushed before looking down. Aline caught his cheek and pinched it before smiling.

“It’s ok, Andrew, we all like Downworlders here. Rejoin the club.” She said, making Underhill blush even more.

“Anyways..” Alec said, his smirk disappearing. “Magnus won’t hurt me, his magic recognizes me. Trust me on this, Jace. I trusted you with Clary.” 

“I don’t like this plan, Alec. You, alone, with him, he could really hurt you, you’re not 100% sure it’s going to work.”

“Fuck, Jace! Just trust me on this one, okay?! I’m going to see him, whether you want it or not and I’m going to bring my husband back.”

Jace sighed, shook his head and left the room. Clary opened her mouth to apologize to Alec but closed it to join her boyfriend.

“Are you going to call Catarina to portal you to wherever Magnus is?” Izzy asked.

“No, she is at the hospital until tomorrow, I don’t want to bother her.” Alec sighed.

“It’s her best friend, sweetheart, I’m sure she’ll agree.” Maryse said, looking up from the reports. 

“I’ll call her.” Alec sighed.

***  
Few minutes after his call, Catarina appeared in the Ops Center. Only Aline, Underhill and Izzy were still here by Alec’s side who was playing with Magnus’ wedding ring which he found few hours ago on his desk. He gave it to Catarina who started tracking her best friend, closing her eyes and only opening them when she found where Magnus was. She frowned and gave the ring back to Alec who looked at her.

“What is it?” 

“I don’t know, it’s weird, he’s just sitting on a bench, alone, near the Brooklyn Bridge.” 

Izzy frowned too and her eyebrows raised when Alec gave her his stele and seraph blade.

“What are you doing?” Aline asked.

“I won’t need it, I’m telling you, he won’t hurt me.”

“You should still keep your stele, Alec. You can’t know for sure…”

“I know for sure, Aline. Trust me, he won’t hurt me.” Alec repeated. 

His friend nodded and Catarina created a portal for the shadowhunter. Alec jumped out of it and froze when he saw Magnus sitting on the bench, his back to Alec. The dark-haired man tightened his grip on the ring and started walking towards the warlock.

“You should stop right now.” Magnus’ voice told him.

Alec froze and watched as Magnus stood up from the bench, turning to Alec and looking at him with cat eyes in display. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the most gorgeous shadowhunter I’ve ever seen.” Magnus said, smiling. “How are you, pretty boy?” He added, his smile turning into a smirk.

Alec froze at the pet name and swallowed slowly, his arms hiding behind his back, in his soldier pose. Magnus came closer to him and let magic coming through his fingers, almost brushing Alec’s face. Alec watched as the blue magic never touched his cheek. 

“So, pretty boy, what did they send you? Aren’t you scared of me? Of what I could do to you and your handsome face?” 

“You won’t hurt me.” Alec said, surely.

“I won’t hurt you?” Magnus repeated before letting out a chuckle. “We’ll see about that.” He added in a deep voice before taking few steps back, his magic changing from blue to red.

Magnus raised his hand and Alec closed his eyes when he saw the ball of energy coming to his face. He kept his eyes closed for a while, waiting for the attack but felt nothing, he opened his eyes and froze when he saw a blue veil surrounding him and his movements. 

“What the..” Magnus started before growling and starting to create a second ball of energy, throwing it at Alec.

The ball just touched the veil and ended up hitting a wall, destroying it slightly. 

“Why can’t I hurt you?!” Magnus yelled, his cat eyes looking darkly at Alec.

“Because deep inside, you don’t want to.” Alec whispered, coming closer to Magnus, the veil still protecting him. 

Magnus just shook his head, taking few steps back when Alec came closer to him until his back hit the top of the bench. Alec opened his hand holding the ring and slowly took Magnus’ hand.

“Why can’t I hurt you?” Magnus asked, his voice shivering.

“Because you love me, just as much as I love you, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” Alec whispered, slowly putting the ring on Magnus’ ring finger. “Aku cinta kamu.” He added, softly.

Magnus stared at the ring for a while before looking up at Alec, his eyes slowly turning back into his usual glamoured eyes. 

“Alexander…?” Magnus whispered softly.

Alec let out a long breathe and caught Magnus’ arm before pulling him into his arms, hugging him strongly. Magnus’ arms surrounded his waist and he let his head fall against Alec’s neck, kissing him there before one tear dropped on his cheek. One of Alec’s hand came resting on the back of his head, caressing Magnus’ hair softly while kissing the top of his head and whispering soft “I love you” and “Everything’s okay”.

“I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?” Magnus whispered, sad.

“No, you didn’t. We got to you in time.” Alec whispered back, before noticing the blue veil starting to disappear from around him. “We should go home, warning the others that everything’s fine. Alright, love?” 

Alec felt Magnus nod against him and waited a second before Magnus opened a portal to the loft with one snap of finger. The shadowhunter led them both into it and they appeared into their loft, both falling on the bed, Magnus not letting go of Alec. Alec shrugged his leather jacket off him and threw it somewhere in their bedroom before kissing Magnus’ cheek and standing up, changing into pajamas and changing Magnus into more comfortable clothes too. He sent a quick text to Izzy and the others, letting them know everything was fine and resumed to his previous position, taking Magnus back into his arms. Magnus cuddled up against him, one of his leg throw over Alec’s while one of his arms was tight around Alec’s waist.

“Alexander, about my father..?” 

“We’ll take care of him later, rest now babe.” Alec whispered, kissing softly Magnus’ hair before the warlock looked up.

Magnus kissed Alec before rubbing their noses together and pecking once again his lips.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too.” Alec whispered before Magnus snuggle against him and they both start to drift off and fell asleep.


End file.
